This invention relates to a floating device and more particularly to a collapsible and inflatable, flotation device capable of holding a beverage container.
One of the favorite means of relaxation of people throughout the United States is floating in a swimming pool or other body of water suitable for swimming. This flotation is accomplished by using devices such as an air mattress, an inner tube, or similar devices.
Many times, while floating in these devices, a person desires to have a beverage available. One method of making a beverage available to a person floating is solved by a device which is basically a foldable lawn chair supported by styrofoam or similar flotation devices. Within the flotation device, may be a recess suitable for holding a beverage container. This particular device is bulky and difficult to carry and further may only be used in restricted circumstances. The restrictive use of this device is due mainly to its bulkiness and difficulty of transportation.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device which is not bulky but can achieve the desired goal. Needed is a device which is relatively stable, easily transportable, and capable of holding a beverage container and being held at a position adjacent to the person who is floating. These differing features of the invention are in many respects contradictory. If the device is easily transportable, it may lack stability. If the device has stability, it may lack the transportability.
Thus, many problems exist in providing a device suitable for having a beverage container close to a person floating in a body of water.